Aidan Harney
Aidan Paul Harney is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the Grade 7 students. He is the deuteragonist of the series. Background Official Description Aidan Paul Harney is Middle School student entering Grade 7. He first appeared in Season 4: 1# Their Best Friend. He also has Dark Syndrome and his weapons are Spears. Volume 1 Aidan Paul Harney is an American/Australian 13-year-old student with Spear-themed powers. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a red and black suit with red-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have short, flat dark brown hair, hazel brown eyes and fair skin with freckles. He wears an elbow-length white shirt with red sleeves, black jeans and white sneakers. His spears are shown to be red and translucent like the other dark syndrome victims. His sleepwear consists of a dark blue short-sleeved shirt and black shorts. He stands on 5 ft. 2 and is of average weight. Personality He is athletic and optimistic. He can be shown to be serious at times but at other times, he can be optimistic. He is also caring like how he got a turtle from Calum, Zoe and Raphael's grandparents and gave it to Raphael. He is also playful and immature like Zoe, Raphael and Kan despite being a kid. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Aidan is half Australian half American, Aidan is an Irish/Scottish name. His middle name, Paul is a Latin name that is fairly European and his last name, Harney is an Irish name. Overall his entire name makes sense since he is of Irish descent. 'Aidan' is the anglicisation of the Irish male given name Aodhán and the Scottish Gaelic given name Aodhàn Powers and Abilities Spears- His spear power is first used in Season 4. He has the same skills as Undyne. Trivia * Aidan is one of the 6 main characters who have hazel eyes(the others being Ashton, Justin, Nia, Rena and Ben) and the 24 to be brunettes(the others being Calum, Justin, Devan, Troye, Shawn, Niall, Zoe, Wendy, Raphael, Kan, Harry, Nia, Brad, Connor, Jamie, Annika, Brent, Kris, Louis, Yao, Yuto, James and Tanya) * He was born on 6 November 2006 which makes his Zodiac sign Scorpio however, he didn't get any Zodiac-related powers but he got Dark Syndrome which makes his power Spears * Aidan is of Irish, French(on his father's side) and Caucasian(on his mother's side) ancestry and he is half American on his father's side half Australian on his mother's side * Aidan was 12 when the series started but turned 13 later * Aidan's unfortunate event is his head trauma from an accident. Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male Characters